All My Children
All My Children debuted on ABC on January 5, 1970 and aired it's final episode on September 23, 2011 Reboot Plans Prospect Park is renewing it's plan to air AMC and OLTL on the web. Production began on February 25, 2013. With episodes slated to be available on Itunes and Hulu this spring. Executive Producer - Ginger Smith Head Writers: Marlene McPherson and Elizabeth Snyder Contract Cast *Julia Barr (Brooke English) *Ryan Bittle (JR Chandler) *Daniel Covin (Hunter) *Lindsay Hartley (Cara Martin) *Vincent Irizarry (David Hayward) *Thorsten Kaye (Zach Slater) *Jill Larson (Opal Cortlandt) *Cady McClain (Dixie Cooney) *Debbi Morgan (Angie Hubbard) *Eric Nelsen (AJ Chandler) *Jordan Lane Price (Celia Fitzgerald) *Robert Scott (Pete Cortlandt) *Sal Stowers (Cassandra Foster) *Denyse Tontz (Miranda Montgomery) *Jordi Vilasuso (Griffin Martin) *Darnell Williams (Jesse Hubbard) Recurring *David Canary (Adam Chandler) Guest *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane) *Alicia Minshew (Kendall Hart Slater) *Eden Riegel (Bianca Montgomery) Executive Producer and Head Writer History Executive Producers Head Writers Notable Cast Members Daytime Emmy Awards Winners are noted in bold: *Drama Series (32 Nominations/3 Wins): 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2005, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012 *Directing Team (25 Nominations/2 Wins): 1979, 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1987, 1990, 1991, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2005, 2008, 2009, 2010 *Writing Team (27 noms/5 Wins): 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1988, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2009, 2010, 2012 *Lead Actor (39 Nominations/6 Wins): **Lawrence Keith (1977) **Matthew Cowles (1978) **Lawrence Keith (1978) **Nicholas Benedict (1979) **James Mitchell (1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1989) **William Mooney (1980) **Richard Shoberg (1982) **Peter Bergman (1983) **Darnell Williams (1985, 2012) **David Canary (1985, 1986, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2008) **Robert Gentry (1988) **Vincent Irizarry (2002) **Jack Scalia (2002) **Michael E. Knight (2005) **Thorsten Kaye (2006, 2009) **Ricky Paull Goldin (2011) *Lead Actress (43 Nominations/2 Wins): **Mary Fickett (1974, 1978) **Ruth Warrick (1975, 1977) **Frances Heflin (1976) **Susan Lucci (1978, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2001, 2002) **Julia Barr (1980, 1981, 1991, 1993, 1994, 2001) **Kathleen Noone (1980) **Dorothy Lyman (1983) **Gillian Spencer (1985) **Finola Hughes (2000, 2002) **Marcy Walker (2001) **Bobbie Eakes (2006, 2010) **Debbi Morgan (2009, 2011, 2012) **Alicia Minshew (2011) *Supporting Actor (27 Nominations/5 Wins): **Warren Burton (1980) **Matthew Cowles (1981) **William Mooney (1981) **Darnell Williams (1982, 1983) **Louis Edmonds (1984, 1985) **Robert LuPone (1985, 1986) **Mark LaMura (1988) **Robert Gentry (1990) **William Christian (1991) **Keith Hamilton Cobb (1995) **Michael E. Knight (1998, 1999, 2001) **Josh Duhamel (2001, 2002, 2003) **Mark Consuelos (2002) **Cameron Mathison (2002, 2005) **William deVry (2004) **Jeff Branson (2004) **Vincent Irizarry (2009) **Jacob Young (2009) **Ricky Paull Goldin (2010) *Supporting Actress (31 Nominations/7 Wins): **Francesca James (1980) **Elizabeth Lawrence (1981, 1982, 1985) **Dorothy Lyman (1982) **Kim Delaney (1983) **Eileen Herlie (1983, 1984, 1985, 1986) **Marcy Walker (1983, 1984) **Kathleen Noone (1987) **Ellen Wheeler (1988) **Debbi Morgan (1989) **Julia Barr (1990, 1998) **Jill Larson (1991, 1993) **Sydney Penny (1995) **Eva LaRue (1997) **Jennifer Bassey (1999) **Kelly Ripa (1999, 2002) **Rebecca Budig (2001, 2003) **Cady McClain (2001) **Melissa Claire Egan (2009, 2011, 2012) **Alicia Minshew (2009) *Younger Actor (16 Nominations/2 Wins): **Steve Caffrey (1985) **Michael E. Knight (1985, 1986, 1987) **Robert Duncan McNeil (1988) **James Patrick Stuart (1992) **Dondre Whitfield (1992, 1993, 1994) **Matt Borlenghi (1993) **Tommy Michaels (1995) **Jesse McCartney (2001, 2002) **Aiden Turner (2003) **Jacob Young (2005) **Cornelius Smith Jr. (2009) *Younger Actress (18 Nominations/4 Wins): **Melissa Leo (1985) **Tasia Valenza (1985) **Debbi Morgan (1986) **Lauren Holly (1988) **Cady McClain (1990, 1992) **Liz Vassey (1990) **Kelly Ripa (1993) **Sarah Michelle Gellar (1994, 1995) **Eden Riegel (2001, 2002, 2004, 2005) **Alexa Havins (2005) **Leven Rambin (2006, 2007) **Brittany Allen (2011) Category:2011 Cancelations Category:1970 Show Debuts Category:Daytime Emmy Winner Category:Daytime Emmy Nominee Category:Drama Series Emmy Nominee Category:Drama Series Emmy Winner Category:Writing Team Emmy Winner Category:Writing Team Emmy Nominee Category:Direction Emmy Nominee Category:Direction Emmy Winner Category:ABC Daytime Category:Canceled Soap Operas